We All Need Saving
by ILuvKaoruxHikaru
Summary: All it took was one night for a young girl to see that her life had purpose. Who knew her purpose was to save the person who saved her? Something's coming for him, but will she be able to convince him that she's strong enough to save him? OCxHitsugaya
1. Chapter 1: A Fallen Snowflake

We All Need Saving

_Chapter 1: A Fallen Snowflake_

OCxHitsugaya

_Note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my fan-made character. _

_This story takes place before Ichigo came to Soul Society._

_I like to believe that we are all born to protect something, something much greater than we'll ever be. I have this reoccurring dream. I watch a scene play out where a young boy sprouts wings, and faces a formidable foe that is shrouded in darkness. The demon is a blur, his or her identity is unknown, but I swear it's the Devil himself. This one defenseless angel, against this giant beast. It always happens the same way. The boy tries to fight it, but with little success, and his wings are ripped from his back… crimson drenches the ground, until a pool surrounds his body, and starts to swallow him up. Every time he gets a little bit stronger, but every time he still dies._

_Every time I run to him. I'm a little girl again, about nine years of age. When I run to him, I run in place. My assistance is futile. My energy wasted. By this time the Devil is gone, and the boy remains in his own pool of regret, and weakness. His eyes dulled by death, and the roots of his wings still trickling with misery. When I see the single tear slide down his cheek, I know that it is not because he is in pain, but merely because no one was able to save him. He wasn't strong enough to stand alone. When I'm finally able to approach him, he is long gone, and a single fallen snowflake hits my cheek. I recognize his face. It's the same boy who saved me, a very long time ago. _

_I don't know his name or where he came from or what he was. I only remember those blue-green eyes as they made contact with mine for a single solitary moment in time before he turned and was gone. That face… so smoothed by sadness. I wondered for years, just what it would be like to see him smile. Even though it was years ago, I thought about him every day, and every night that dream would come again. I didn't understand why I couldn't just alter the dream and make him win. I wanted so much to see him alive. I wanted to see him succeed so just maybe he'd smile. However, he'd always be defeated. Eventually it got to the point where all I wanted to do was step in and take the blow for him. To save him… like he saved me._

The world known as Soul Society was actually a beautiful place. I had never seen a place so peaceful, and wondered how something so evil could enter. It seemed impossible. Though if I, a mere human, could reach it, with enough will power and strength, I couldn't doubt that something evil could breach this place. I'm not exactly just a mere mortal though, I'm one of the special ones, gifted with supernatural talents. I always looked at them as a curse until I realized just how useful they'd be to me in the near future. I would save that boy who saved me several years ago…

I felt his presence the moment I entered this dimension. It was something I'd later recognize as what they call spiritual pressure. They all possessed it, but his was the one I recognized. Even after years had gone by. The gates to the Seireitei would pose as a problem, if I couldn't fly that is. I can levitate. Makes moving around unnoticed much easier. A cloaking power also helps greatly. I had become so much stronger since I was a child. I pushed myself to become stronger. Only two other people knew of my abilities, but they have long since passed. Once I saw the boy again though… what would I say? Where would I begin? Would he even remember me? I was grown up now. A sixteen year old girl, with long fire red hair, bright green eyes that changed shades with the seasons. I stood at about 5' 4 ½" tall, and wore what was comfortable instead of what was accepted by high society. I'm a converse type of girl. German by blood, but American all around.

Without any real problems I managed to sneak into the Seireitei in one piece. Being invisible really helped with that, but I caught the whispers from guards about a strange unknown spiritual pressure they felt, but couldn't determine where it was coming from. I just followed the flow of energy that was most recognizable to me. When I felt like I was getting close, I landed on the nearby walkway and pressed my face against a window. This must have been the boy's quarters, but no one was around. Now keep in mind, just because I can cloak myself doesn't mean things can pass right through me, I am still a solid figure. I heard footsteps descend from the building I was looking in. A tall woman with bright orange hair, and quite the figure seemed to be coming right toward me.

I had to press myself as hard as I could against the wall so just maybe she wouldn't feel me. She walked passed me, took two steps, and froze. It seemed her Hakama brushed against my leg, and I assume she felt it. Her hand was drawn to the hilt of her sword. If I were to engage in battle with this woman, soon a swarm of Soul Reapers would show up and I'd have a huge mess on my hands. I pulled myself off the ground using levitation, and dodged at the right moment when she swung her sword at me. She clipped the material of my tank top, and from that she knew that something was in fact there. Just as she was about to come at me again, I heard someone behind me.

"Rangiku," said the voice of a young man. I turned to see it was in fact who I had been looking for. The one that visited my dreams every night and filled up my thoughts during the day, "What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Something's here," she whispered.

"Have you been drinking with Izuru again?" He questioned flatly.

"Seriously Captain… something is here. Can't you feel it?" she asked.

What could I do? If I just appeared she'd probably try to attack me again, and not only that, but so would he. I just went with my instincts, and became visible. As I assumed, she was about to come at me again, but I took a step back, and in the process, took one step closer to the boy, who by having the title captain, could probably do even more damage to me than this woman, "Please hold on a moment." I said holding up my hands as if to surrender to her.

"A human girl?" The boy muttered.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" asked the woman.

"My name is Chelsea. I have business here with your Captain." I answered.

"What business do you have with me?" asked the boy.

I turned to him, and paused. It had been so long since I had seen him, "I've come to protect you."

I felt the woman put the tip of her sword against my back, "What should we do?" she asked, looking at her Captain.

He looked into my eyes, and could see that they were pleading. I wanted him to hear me out. I just wanted him to listen, "She isn't an ordinary human. They can't just cloak themselves whenever they want to. Let's go inside before someone else takes notice of her." He turned, grabbing for the hilt of his sword, as a safety precaution encase I were to strike him while his back was turned.

Once inside his building, still with a sword pressed against my back, he took a seat at a desk, and made a gesture for the woman known as Rangiku to stop jabbing me with her sword. I glanced back at her, and she leaned against the wall, waiting for me to speak.

"What do you mean _protect _me?" he asked.

I looked back at him, and tilted my head, "A long time ago… when I was really little, my parents were in a car accident. Somehow they were turned into those creatures you Soul Reapers know as Hollows. They came for me one night…" I was letting the memory play back in my head. Running to a closet, and my mother who was now a Hollow, ripping the door off its hinges to devour me. "but you came along… and destroyed the both of them. I remember how you looked at me. Like there was nothing else you could do for me, and it bothered you. Leaving a little nine year old girl all by herself in a wrecked house. You had already done so much… you let me live." He stared at me thoughtfully, as if sifting through his memories to remember me. "From that night on I have had the same reoccurring dream about you." It seemed like he hadn't lost interest yet so I kept talking.

"You face this evil demon, and every time you do not live, and he leaves. You always die so painfully, and all I can do is watch. After years of that same dream, I realized, it might not be just a dream." I explained.

"People have dreams all the time." said Rangiku.

"But I have premonitions," I muttered, without looking back at her. "There's something coming… I don't know when, but I believe it will be soon, and it's coming for you." I dropped to my knees, "Please Captain, I know I don't look like much, but I know I can protect you."

He stared at me quietly, and let a small sigh escape his lips, "How could you remember me… I don't recall ever seeing you." my heart skipped a beat. Somehow, those words stung. "If there was some way you could prove to me… that something was in fact coming, I might take you a bit more seriously. Until then, this is nothing, but a rare occurrence where a living soul somehow comes to Soul Society."

I thought about it, and held up my index finger, "I _can_ prove it to you." I stood up slowly, "I just need a day."

"If I get caught housing an outsider my whole squad will be to blame. It's not worth the risk." He replied.

"You said you'd take me more seriously if I could prove it, and I can. Just give me 24 hours." I argued.

He stared at me, and sighed again, this time more roughly, "Your spiritual pressure is leaking everywhere. I'm really surprised someone hasn't shown up yet to question me on it. If you wish to have your 24 hours you have to suppress that pressure to nearly nothing. If you can do that, I will ask Rangiku to fetch you a uniform so you're less noticeable to people who wander on by. After that 24 hours, if I'm not convinced, I will hand you over to the 13 court guard squads, and they will decide a punishment for you. Rangiku," he nodded to her and she grabbed my arm, dragging me off elsewhere.

We walked down some hallways until we reached a room. Sliding the door open she pushed me in, told me to stay put, and went off to fetch me a uniform. I sat down on the floor quietly, hugging my knees. When she returned to the doorway, she stared at me for a moment before tossing the perfectly folded uniform to me. I caught it, and she said, "this will be your room. Don't go off roaming around unless you really want to see the Captain angry."

She could see the sadness in my face, "Rangiku…" I muttered, just as she was about to walk away, "Does he hate me?" I asked.

She gave me a funny look, wondering why I'd care about it one way or another, "My Captain is very serious. You may not have meant to, but by coming here, you put his job on the line.""I'm sorry…" I murmured. Just as she was about to continue to walk away I stopped her again, "Um," I started and she paused, "I was wondering… what's his name…?"

"Captain Hitsugaya," her face softened, "but just call him Toshiro, no one really calls him Captain." she said waving her hand, suddenly becoming very playful.

"I would think that'd bother him." I mumbled.

She tilted her head, and smiled at me. I was actually surprised by her expression, "Out of curiosity, how are you going to convince him?"

"I was going to ask that next. Think I could have some paint and paper?" I asked.

She nodded like it was a simple task, "In the mean time, try to focus on your spiritual pressure." she instructed, closing the door before she left.

She returned with what I requested about a 20 minutes later. By that time I had already mastered concealing my presence. She seemed surprised when she entered the room, and told me she thought I cowardly ran away, because she couldn't pick up my pressure. That made me very satisfied. I told her to let me be for the next 23 ½ hours I had left. I wasn't even going to eat or rest until I finished this project.

_12 hours later…_

"I can't help, but worry about the girl." muttered Rangiku who was lying on the couch in her Captain's office. He was busily doing paper work like always, "she hasn't eaten…"

Hitsugaya glanced at her, but went right back to work, "It's her own fault if she wishes to starve herself."

"She really seems to care about you Captain. Do you really not remember her?" she asked.

He paused, and his eyes seemed to shimmer with thought, "Never seen her before in my life."

"Such dedication… no sleep, no food… all to prove to you that she wants to protect you." Rangiku said.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude with you? Twelve hours ago you were just waiting to cut her in half." he replied.

"I realized that she is a good person. You know with such dedication… she kind of reminds me of you Captain." She said teasing.

His eyebrows pressed together in annoyance, "If you're so inspired by her do some work for a change." when he looked up, she was gone, "just as I thought." he confirmed.

Another eleven hours passed, and Rangiku entered her Captain's office once more, "Hey Captain, I think I have something you might be interested in seeing." He looked up from his paperwork, and she came in closer. Opening up what seemed to be a scroll of paper, she set it on his desk for him to see. The picture on the parchment revealed a young man who looked just like Toshiro, with the released form of his Zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, with ice wings on his back, facing an incredibly dark aura of evil. The Captain marveled over the artwork, astonished by the detail, "This is no ordinary human." said Rangiku.

Hitsugaya lowered his head, his eyes were shadowed, "Tell her to get a good nights sleep." he muttered.

"Captain?" asked Rangiku.

"If she can beat me in a match, then I will keep her identity a complete secret, and keep her around for a while." he replied.

"Are you sure that's fair? She hasn't eaten or slept in almost 24 hours." explained Rangiku.

"Then give her a good dinner, and tell her to get some sleep. We'll wake up early, and I'll take her far away from the Seireitei so our spiritual pressure can't be picked up, and we don't cause any damage."

"Yes, sir." agreed his Lieutenant as she walked out of the room, leaving the picture laying on his desk. He lifted it up to get a better look at it, and then sighed ,and put it down. Walking over to a nearby window he stared up at the sky, recalling a night when the stars shined just as bright. That night, he saved a life…

**To be continued…**

Author's notes: Yay, new fan fic. Decided after a month and a half of thinking about it, to actually sit down and write this. I love Hitsugaya. =3 Chapter 2 will hopefully be written soon, but be patient with me. Please leave me feedback, and thank you for reading =D


	2. Chapter 2: Crushed Ice

_We All Need Saving_

_Chapter 2: Crushed Ice_

_OCxHitsugaya_

_Note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my fan-made character. _

_This story takes place before Ichigo came to Soul Society._

_That night, as I laid in bed, I thought over what Rangiku had told me. Captain Hitsugaya's request. It was expected of me to get a good meal, and a decent night of sleep, because tomorrow, I would be facing him, in battle. It was a scary feeling…_

_I wasn't sure why I was afraid. Maybe nervous is a better word. Thinking that I would have to face him, and actually try to strike him. To try, and hurt the one I had wasted nights dreaming I could protect with my life. If I wanted to save him, this was just a trial I would have to go through. It wasn't a death match, he probably just wanted to see what powers I possessed. Not only that, but why would he want to keep someone around who couldn't beat him? There would be no purpose in that. He'd only be wasting his time._

_So maybe he believed in me a little, if he was willing to take the time to battle me. I would have to try my hardest, to make him see that I really am meant to be here. That I'm not just some intruder. I'm his protector. I can feel it when I'm in his presence. He makes my soul spread its wings, and take flight._

_When I fell asleep, my dream returned. Not much had changed, except this time, I knew his name. I called out to him. Not just called, but screamed. When he turned his head too look at me directly in the eyes, that's when the demon decided to strike. My mouth hung open like a broken hinged door. That time, it was my fault. Blood spewed from his shoulder, and I shuttered, as he came tumbling to the ground. _

_When I woke up, sweat dripped from my face, and my eyes were bloodshot. I looked around the room in a panic, a bit disoriented from my dream. I made a vow to myself right then. Someday, when that foe finally came to this place, to cut down Captain Hitsugaya, I would not allow him to fall. This battle today, would determine if I'd be standing there when the beast came. I could not lose. Even though I didn't want to fight him in the first place._

Rising from the bed, I walked over to the bag I brought from the human world, (I know I didn't mention it before, but it wasn't really necessary to at the time), and pulled out a brush to work the knots out of my hair. After that I pulled it up into a ponytail, and wrapped my ever green ribbon that normally was wrapped around my wrist, into a bow around the ponytail holder. That's when Rangiku knocked on my door, and let herself in.

"You're awake," she sounded surprised.

I wiped what was left of the sweat from my forehead, and turned to her, "Didn't want to be late." I said with a nod, "When are we leaving?" I asked eagerly.

"Captain's getting ready right now." she replied.

I walked to the doorway, and as I passed her to stand in the hall, she placed her hand on my shoulder, "I know you're determined." she said, "but you have no idea how powerful my captain is. You're a human girl, but he will look passed that, and not take it any easier on you than anyone else. Please, make sure you know what you're getting into before you agree to something like this."

Was she concerned about me? "I appreciate your concern." she looked slightly shocked by my response, "I know your captain is powerful. Maybe I don't know exactly how powerful, but maybe that'll just make it more fun, ya know?" I asked with a small smile, "I plan to take this as a learning experience. I want to get to know him, for who he is." I looked toward the wall I was facing, remembering his young face, when he looked at me for the very first time, so long ago. "I want to see him smile…" I whispered absently, thinking my thoughts aloud, and returning to our conversation, by looking back at her. "If it means proving to him just how badly I want to remain by his side, I'll do anything." I tightened the white belt that was wrapped around my waist, "I'm going. So don't worry about trying to talk me out of it."

She didn't know what to say, but when she was about to speak, Captain Hitsugaya rounded the corner, and our eyes met. She closed her mouth when he walked up, "So you got her up." he murmured to Rangiku.

"Actually captain I didn't have to do a thing! She was already awake, and getting ready." smiled Rangiku.

When he turned to me, I bowed out of reflex, and stuttered, "M-morning Captain Hitsugaya."

"Follow me," he said with a nod, as he turned back around, and started down the hallway.

I followed quietly. Watching as his hand went to the hilt of his sword. He still didn't trust me in the least. Why would I wish to strike him? Of course, after all I knew, one could assume that my real plan was to betray him.

"You have a cloaking ability correct?" he mumbled.

"Yes sir." I replied. Why was I acting so weird around him? The mental image of his blood spraying from his shoulder grazed my brain, and I felt ill.

"Use it once we're outside, and stay close. When we get a good distance from the Seireitei discontinue it, but also try to keep your spiritual pressure down until then." he instructed.

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see that, and just repeated my previous reply, "Yes sir."

Once we were outside I immediately became invisible, and followed the captain as he bounded across the roof tops. He did so with such great speed, almost as if this was a test in itself, trying to keep up with him. I was just as fast though, and if I wanted to I could have passed him at anytime, but instead I just kept the same speed, flying right behind him. I looked down at all the people who were working below me. This place was truly a sight to behold.

Once we got a good distance from the Seireitei, I appeared directly beside him, and looked over at him. His facial expression read emotionless. What was he thinking? It was so hard to tell with him. Once again the mental picture of when we were younger floated back into my brain. People never did really change did they? All at once, he stopped running, so I stopped too. We were in a dusty dried out area. It was sort of like a desert, just without the unbearable heat. I assumed this would be our battle field.

There weren't any giant land masses that would become hazards, but on the flip side of that, there was really no where to hide. At least in our general area. Off in the distance, on either side of us, was a couple of rock regions, with giant cliffs. I noticed two giant beams, jutting up into the air. What were they?

Hitsugaya broke the silence, "Are you ready?" he asked. There wasn't any irritation it, he must have just been curious.

I turned to him, and nodded. Leaping back several feet away, I prepared myself. It felt so different to be in these clothes. They were baggy though, which made it easier to move around in. My sleeves only went a little bit passed my elbows, so I could deal with that.

Hitsugaya drew his sword, and held it out straight to me. I marveled over it, but couldn't for long, because he broke the silence again, "Then, let's begin." Maybe I didn't have a sword, but I wouldn't need it.

Jumping up into the air, and swinging his sword back, he came forcefully down to try, and cut me, but I moved far too quickly, to fall victim to an attack like that, and appeared behind him. He sensed my presence, and quickly reacted by swinging his whole body around, and trying to clip me with the tip of the blade. I took a step back, but lost my balance, and my back hit the ground. He took this as an advantage, and tried to take another slice at me, but I used my telekinesis to stop the blade momentarily so I could roll out of the way, and prepare myself for another attack. Standing to my feet, he was already coming at me once again.

I knew I had to hit him soon, but I was dreading every minute of it. This time he tried to cut horizontally across my abdomen, but I leapt up high into the air, and prepared myself for the fall back down to the ground. My eyes started to ignite with a deep green light, as I laced my fingers together, and held them to my left side. Positioning my legs just right, I landed swiftly on his sword, forcing it down. He couldn't hold me up from the sheer surprise of the tactic. As the blade started to go down, I took a step forward still balancing on the sword, and swung my arms around, my hands now glowing with a radiant light, that could most likely burn his face, or just cause a splitting headache on impact. I grazed him, but he slid back, just at the right moment, and I leapt back to the ground while I still had control over my balance.

I was breathing heavily now. He was taking that as a sign of weakness. Flash stepping forward, he tried attack after attack. Each time just barely missing me. He'd flash step to one side of me, and then another. Every time I calculated where he would end up. Couldn't get much passed a psychic. This was getting old, and irritating to him fast, so he decided to turn things up a little. Flash stepping back, we were now in our first positions, before the match started. Eying each other suspiciously.

"You've proven to me that you can hold your own against less than average level attacks, but in this world, that won't be enough. Especially against a skilled Soul Reaper." his irises seemed to blaze a bright beaming blue, and clouds started to roll in above us. "Let's hope you're still standing after I've unleashed my true power." I watched him leap into the air, and hold his sword upright to the cloud induced atmosphere, "Rain, over the frosted frozen sky!" He chanted, as ice started to form around his sword, "Hyourinmaru!" I assumed that was the name of his sword.

I didn't have a whole lot of time to think, before this huge ice dragon head came barreling down to encase me in a huge block of ice. I held up my hands, and created a force field consisting of my internal light, sheltering me from the bitter cold. I was shaking, but I was also surviving. The ice formed around the giant orb that I summoned to protect me. Gradually, I heard the icy impact lessen, and slowly come to a stop.

From Hitsugaya's point of view, all he could see was a giant barricade of ice. He assumed it was over now. The memory crept into his mind. Seeing that small child shaking in the darkness of a closet. Her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks submerged in fear._ People never changed. _Turning to walk away, sword still at hand, he took about five steps, and then paused, halfway through the sixth. Spiritual pressure behind him was increasing at unbelievable rates. When he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened to see shattered ice that resembled glass, shooting in all directions. From within the glass was a green orb that was expanding rapidly, and levitating into the air.

When the orb disappeared, I was left standing. A thin layer of ice starting to melt off my body. "My turn," I muttered, and held my arms out straight, with my fists clenched. They were pointed directly at Hitsugaya as they glowed brilliantly. Without warning, a huge ray of light went soaring straight at Hitsugaya, before he could react, he felt a jolt into his back, so powerful it caused him to let go of his zanpakuto. He went flying a couple feet, and was well on his way to hit the ground face first. Appearing where he once stood, I caught his sword in my right hand as it came tumbling to the ground.

I moved quick enough to catch him, just as he was only inches away from crashing into the ground. Looking at me wide eyed, I smiled at him, and set him down on the ground, then flipped the sword in my grasp so the blade was in my hand, and held it out to him, "I promise I will never let you fall."

He passed a glance at me, before grabbing his sword, and sliding it onto his back, "Let's get back to the Seireitei." he murmured, and started to run off. The wind had been knocked out of his sails, and he wasn't happy.

Sighing to myself, I started to pursue him. I strayed several feet behind him, giving him the distance he most certainly needed. Did he honestly have enough confidence within himself to believe I never had a chance to walk out of that battle alive? Was his real intention to wipe me out if I had in fact wasted his time with the battle? My spirit was crushed, so much that I didn't have to hide my spiritual pressure. It was nearly gone with guilt, and sadness by the time we returned to the Seireitei, and I became invisible once more. I just wasn't welcome here. By anyone.

Upon one of the cliffs before, stood Rangiku. She had been watching the whole battle. Maybe she wanted to make sure she could step in, and save me if things got too heated, or maybe frozen is a better word here. She shook her head at her captain's cold reaction toward me, and looked up at the sky, as rain slowly danced down her perfect face, "Will he ever be able to melt around anyone? Just a little bit?" she whispered into the open air.

Somewhere, on the other side of the battlefield; where those two large polls seemed to disappear into the clouds, stood another figure, watching over the battle as well. "Interesting." the voice hissed, a large grin spread across his face.

Once we were back to the captain's quarters he instructed me to go back to my room, and he'd send Rangiku to bring me some sort of lunch from there. I just quietly nodded, and went back to my cell. Maybe it didn't have the bars, but it sure had the _"No one cares you're alive. You did a bad thing." _vibe to it. Another sigh escaped my lips, as I fell onto my bed, and got into a fetal position. The look he gave me, no, it wasn't even a look. It was a passing glance, before he started back for home. All I was, was a passing glance.

It had always been that way. After my parents died, I was taken in by my aunt, my father's sister. She already had two kids, that were teenagers who hardly ever spoke to her. She was so irritated with them, that she never really gave me any attention. Her, and dad didn't exactly get along with each other way back when either so, whenever she glanced at me, it wasn't me. It was her stuck up older brother. She feed me, gave me shelter, gave me clothes, and let me go to school, but I always felt like the outcast. The little girl who ate in her room, instead at the family table. Many nights I cried, wishing I knew the purpose of why I was still alive. This wasn't a home. Home was where you always wanted to escape to when the rest of the world backed out. Home greeted you with open arms, and love. That, was a just a temporary stay, until I was legally old enough to do things on my own.

Now it sort of felt like the same thing. I was by myself, in a world I had hardly any knowledge of. An even more dangerous world, then the one I grew up in, and managed to survive. If I wanted to live, even if it was for someone else, I had to keep myself hidden. To see Hitsugaya scowl, was worse than being imprisoned within his ice.

There was a knock at my door, and Rangiku came in, giving me a small melancholy smile. When she looked at me, she could see I was in great mental pain. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked, walking up to me.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I muttered, looking away.

She looked at me sort of disappointed, "I was there."

I looked back at her curiously, but said nothing.

"You're a tough girl, so don't let the captain get to you. He's just being cold, because that's just how he is." she reassured, bending down in front of me to meet me at eye level.

"Just feels like I upset him." I murmured.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she asked.

"He gave me a reason to live." I answered.

She tilted her head, as if to see in my eyes what I was trying so hard to hide, "How about I draw you a nice hot bath, and you relax for a little while. Anything's better than sitting in here all by yourself, right?" she asked, standing to her feet, and walking back to the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Figured you could use a break." she said smiling back at me, "Plus, I've never seen someone with so much dedication. Or someone who could take Hyourinmaru full force, and still manage to walk afterwards. You're a good kid." She said with a nod. I stared at her amazed, and she then said, "I'll be back once I have your bath ready. So just sit tight." That said, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

I wondered if I could consider Rangiku my friend. Maybe it was all out of sympathy, but something told me she admired me a little. She was a such a nice woman. I hoped to get to know her better, so I wouldn't have to wonder anymore, and just call her a companion. Anything was better than being alone.

**To be continued…**

Author's Notes: Woo! Chapter 2 completed! Yay! Took forever to decide on how I wanted the battle to go, but glad I finished it. Who was that mysterious figure who had also been a spectator during their battle? Only time will tell. Leave me feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Thank you for reading =D


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice

_We All Need Saving_

_Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice_

_OCxHitsugaya_

_Note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my fan-made character. _

_This story takes place before Ichigo came to Soul Society._

_A tall, thin man, with silvery hair kept a slow stride as he walked quietly to his destination. One got an eerie feeling just passing by him. It was like seeing a ghost in a way, so uneasy. He wore the captain's attire, along with a large, devious smirk across his face. His name was Captain Ichimaru Gin._

_He was on his way to visit another captain. One which was also quite the creep. The man's face was always dramatically covered in black, and white make up, with an eccentric headdress. He had golden eyes that strike fear in contact with them. Even his hands were covered in a white pasty color, while his nails were thick, charcoal black. One of his middle fingernails extended way beyond the rest. It was like he was pulled from a circus of horrors. This man's name was Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. _

"_Good afternoon Captain Mayuri." chimed the grinning Gin._

_Mayuri spun around in his chair, and eyed the mischievous captain, "Why Ichimaru Gin, for what do I owe this visit?"_

"_I was wondering if you might be able to help me. I've been doing a little research. Tell me, is there anyway for a human to possess powers?" Gin asked, like it was idle chat._

_Mayuri raised an eyebrow. What kind of question was that? "What kind of research have you been conducting?" asked the mad scientist._

"_There was an instance where I wondered just what it'd be like to see a human who had special abilities. So I wondered if you knew any rare cases where that did happen." replied the still smiling captain. He looked unchanged by Mayuri's suspicion. _

"_What are you hiding Ichimaru?" asked Mayuri suspiciously. _

"_Why would I be hiding anything?" replied Gin nonchalantly._

_Mayuri leaned back in his chair, and laced his fingers together, thinking quietly. Should he trust what the captain was saying? He hardly ever trusted anyone. Gin was also known to be a slippery one, "Do you mean like… a Bount?" questioned Mayuri, testing the man's knowledge._

"_No, like an actual human. One that wasn't put through experiments, but was perhaps born with it." answered Gin, as he ran his fingers through his hair._

_Mayuri spun around in his chair, and quickly started typing away at his keyboard. "Ah yes, I should have recalled this before." murmured the make up stained captain. Slowly he spun back to face the closed-eyed captain. The information seemed harmless enough. There wasn't anything that it could possibly be used for, so he figured why not? If it'd get the guy out of his hair, it was worth it, "The only real records I have under such conditions, is a type of human called Celestians. One might refer to them as a living guardian angel, but there aren't any recent reports of them. In fact the last one to date was somewhat over thousands of years ago. They were said to possess immense power, that was brought to the surface by becoming acquainted with someone they were born to protect. Once they met that person in their life, they would know their purpose, but not many found their purpose, and lived short lives." _

_Mayuri paused, and then continued once again, "Of course not many knew that they had such power locked up inside them either, so they usually lived like ordinary human beings. Being born, living, and dying, just like anyone else. Only a said few recognized their potential."_

"_What are the odds of seeing one now?" asked the curious captain as he listened to the knowledgeable man._

_This made Mayuri rise from his chair, and approach the other captain face to face, "If you know something, now is the time to tell, Gin Ichimaru." he said through gritted teeth._

_Gin continued to smile, not phased by the man's threat. "Calm down captain. I was just curious." he said calmly. It was almost sickening how well he could lie._

I was so thankful that Rangiku ran me a bath. It was so soothing, and I felt at ease for once while being here. I kept replaying the morning events in my mind over, and over. Hitsugaya's glance was still fresh, and somehow I wished he hadn't even looked at me at all. Both scenarios were equally painful.

It was sad to think about, but I couldn't get it off my mind. Just how many years had he worn that sullen expression on his face? How long had he been suffering? Why did he suffer? I wanted to heal him of all the pain. Everything that left a scar of loneliness on his face. Where had his smile been abandoned?

I spent about twenty minutes soaking in the bath tub before my fingers started to prune. It was time to get out. I wrapped myself in the big fluffy towel Rangiku had brought for me, and started to dry myself off. She told me she'd leave a clean uniform for me in my room which luckily was right across the hall. Hurrying inside, I started to get dressed. When I got to tying that huge waist belt, I heard a knock at my door, assuming it was Rangiku, I told her to come in.

When I turned around, Hitsugaya stood before me. I was captivated by his eyes, but realized I was staring, and jerked my head away nervously, as I continued to tie off the belt. My face was now covered faintly in red. Had he come a few seconds earlier, he might have walked in on me changing. After our last encounter, that would only make things worse. "Hello Captain." I muttered, fiddling with the belt, unable to work it into a knot, because my hands were shaking so much.

"I'm sorry I came at a bad time." he apologized, "I'll come back." he said lowering his head, before turning around to exit.

This threw me in a panic, and I rushed to pull him back, forgetting that just touching this guy could grant me my death. I didn't care at the moment. So I reached for his wrist, and pulled him back, "Please stay." I begged. He stared down at my hand wide eyed, and slowly looked up at me. I figured I was about to get chewed out, so I let go quickly, and took a few steps back, "I'm so sorry." I said dropping to my knees. So embarrassed by my rash behavior I kept my head down, and waited to be scolded.

Closing the door behind him, he took a seat in front of me Indian style, with his hands in his lap, "Tell me," he said calmly, like he wasn't as offended, as I assumed he'd be, "How did you get access to such abilities?"

I raised my head to look him in the eyes. Almost awestruck once again, I paused, and said, "I was born with them. I really don't know much else than that."

He seemed to believe me, and tilted his head slightly, "Why do you wish to protect me?"

Why was he asking things like this? "You saved me a long time ago."

It was his turn to grow quiet as he looked down at the ground, almost irritated by what I had said. That's when Rangiku came busting in.

"Captain, Momo is here." she seemed a little tense, "she wants to talk to you. It's nothing serious, I just didn't want her to come walking in here on her own, and see the ryoka."

Hitsugaya got to his feet, and sighed, "You did the right thing."

I had a title? Ryoka? Did that mean trespasser or something? I slouched down. Feeling sort of offended. Watching Hitsugaya leave made my heart sink. Rangiku looked down at me, and smiled, "You look so heart broken."

I let out a breath of annoyance, and stood up. Not saying a word, I went back to my bed and laid down. My hair was sopping wet. Rangiku walked into the room, and shut the door behind her. Picking up the towel that was on the floor, she walked over to me, and told me to sit up. I raised an eyebrow, but slowly did as she instructed. She tossed the towel on my head. Roughly running her hands back, and forth she was drying off my hair. What was she? My mother?

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Shouldn't let your pillow get all wet." she instructed.

"It doesn't matter, really." I murmured.

"Did Toshiro apologize to you about earlier?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Why would he?" I asked flatly.

"You seem to be in a fowl mood." she retorted.

"I'm just… irritated. I can't seem to talk to him without doing something stupid." I was angry with myself, "Who's Momo?" I asked.

"A childhood friend of the captain's. She comes to see him often. Even just to see how he is." she answered.

Something about that bothered me. "I see." I mumbled. That's when I remembered I had forgotten my ribbon in the bathroom. I always had it tied around my wrist. Without it, my wrist felt bare. "I'll be back, I'm just going across the hall. I forgot something in the bathroom." rising off the bed, I left the room before she could protest.

Once in the bathroom, I walked over to the sink counter, and retrieved it. Looking up at my reflection, I realized just how pitiful I looked. My hair was a mess, and I looked rather pathetic. Grabbing the brush that was sitting nearby I fixed up my hair, and tied it back with the ribbon. At least now I looked presentable.

Reluctantly strolling back to my room, I heard someone gasp, and quickly my head snapped to see where it was coming from. In front of me stood a young girl, smaller in size than me, with brown hair, in a bun, with a blue cloth around it, wrapped in blue ribbon. I couldn't move I was so petrified. To make matters worse, Hitsugaya came around the same corner the girl did, "Momo!" yelled the captain, now in an utter rage.

Rangiku peeked her head out of my room, and murmured, "Uh oh…"

I had only been here for a couple days, and was already spotted by someone outside Rangiku, and Hitsugaya. It was the girl that came to see Hitsugaya every day. The girl who got to grow up with him. The one who got to ask how his day was going. The one that got to be his friend.

_The one that I envied…_

**To be continued…**

Writer's notes: Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but now that the cats out of the bag, things will get all the more interesting. So Gin's up to some dastardly deeds it seems, but what exactly are his plans? Find out in chapter 4. Coming soon! Leave me feedback, and thank you for reading =D


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Storm

_We All Need Saving_

_Chapter 4: Ice Storm_

_OCxHitsugaya_

_Note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my fan-made character. _

_This story takes place before Ichigo came to Soul Society._

_You can see so much just by looking into someone's eyes. It's the portal to their soul. The camera lenses that capture memories. The mirrors of emotion, as they suddenly dip, and weep, or suddenly flair up, igniting with some rush of anger, or hatred. Always the first to react, and the last to witness. Sometimes the emotion is so strong, it robs us blind…_

The girl stared at me with a bewildered expression. Her next motion was so quick, I almost didn't catch it, as she reached for her hilt, and tried to strike me. My reaction was to stumble back, for I didn't expect her to engage so quickly. Instead of feeling a blade pierce my skin I heard the clash of blade against blade. When I opened my eyes, Hitsugaya stood in front of me… protecting me.

It moved me…

"Momo," growled the captain again, "let me explain before you go swinging your zanpakuto around. You can't tell anyone about what you've witnessed just now. That's an order."

Momo was stunned. Why was her long time friend helping this ryoka girl. She was some human trespasser and as such she should die. It wasn't like Hitsugaya to intentionally break the rules, "Toshiro you know this could cost you your role as a captain and put all of squad ten on the line. What's gotten into you?"

"I said that's an order." repeated the angry captain.

Momo slowly lowered her sword, sliding it back into its sheath. She stared at him confused, watching him do the same. Walking toward her, he grabbed her arm, and started hauling her away. He looked over his shoulder, and gave me a look that could surely shatter me. In that small instant, when he protected me, there was a small birth of hope in my heart that he cared. I knew he'd be back to talk to me later once he got the girl to calm down.

I retreated back to my room, and Rangiku stared at me thoughtfully. I think she was giving me a moment to see if I'd cry, because it felt like tears were starting to form in my eyes, "It's not your fault." she muttered.

I snapped, "Just leave me alone for a while. Please?"

Without saying another word she left, and I was alone once again.

After a long talk with Hitsugaya, Momo left quickly, still questioning his motives. He was being vague when he spoke, like he didn't want her to know the whole truth. He figured the less he told her, the better. Hinamori had a big mouth after all. Closed eyes saw the distress in the lieutenant as she hurried away from squad 10 headquarters.

I heard a knock at my door. Hitsugaya had returned just as I figured he would. I told him to come in, and he walked in carefully. He kept his focus on me, like he was waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I-" I started to say, but he interrupted.

"Look, this is hard enough as it is. If you go around disobeying my orders I won't allow you to stay here, and I will report you to Head Captain Yamamoto." his voice was stern. It made me cringe.

I wanted to argue with him, but just didn't have the energy, "It won't happen again." I murmured, looking away.

He turned to walk out, but I stopped him by asking, "why did you protect me before? If I'm such a big hassle, why not let her cut me down, and be done with it? You obviously don't trust me. Every time you turn away you grab your sword like I'm going to try to stab you in the back. What is all of this to you?"

He stopped in the doorway, and leered over his shoulder again. As I had noted before, his hand was on the hilt of his zanpakuto, just like every time he turned away, "Being careless in the way that you did, I could ask you the same thing. I offer you a place to stay, and your identity kept safe, and you disrespect me by showing your face outside of this room." He left before I could say another word.

I slumped to the floor on my knees. What did he expect? I was only human.

_Human…_

I was inadequate. Imperfect. All I wanted to do was see his eyes shine. How things were coming along though, it seemed impossible that I would ever be able to have that effect on him. That ice cold prince with broken wings. The crimson spewing from his fallen limp remains. I watched that happen every night, no matter how hard I tried to fight it away. I couldn't bare to see it actually happen, no matter how much he resented me.

I laid down where I was sitting, and stared up at the ceiling. Like I was punishing myself for trying to speak up earlier. I heard the sound of small water droplets hitting the roof, and came to the conclusion that it was starting to rain. Rainy days always made me sleepy. Without even noticing it, my eyes had closed, and I had fallen into a reticent slumber.

A sudden burst of unfamiliarity had consumed me out of no where. I sat up quickly giving myself a head rush. By now it was raining quite loudly outside. I staggered to my feet as I made my way to the door, and opened it. Should I step out into the hall? A pulse rushed through my veins. Something was wrong. I felt a threatening presence near Hitsugaya. That was more than enough reason to go find him. Even if it would make him mad at me later.

I hurried down the many corridors not sure where my destination would be. When I found Hitsugaya he was outside in a squad ten courtyard. I watched him from inside. Stepping out in the daytime was incredibly risky. What if someone saw me? He was just standing there. It didn't look like he was in distress. He actually looked sad. Lonely. As the heavy rain drenched his entire body. It was beautiful to watch, breath-taking. I had never seen him so… full before. The rain caused goose bumps on his skin, making it more pale, and brightened the hue in those alluring irises that only he possessed.

I was drawn to him. Subconsciously I took a step forward, and he turned his head slowly to look at me. When he did, I saw a vision in my mind. Some figure had suddenly flashed behind him, about to strike him. "Hitsugaya!" I cried. I reacted to it, but when I got there, standing in front of him, the vision had disappeared, and only he remained.

Now I was soaked. Our eyes met, and he opened his mouth to speak, "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you feel that presence from before? That evil aura? I felt something. It was here." I looked around frantically, but all around me was pouring rain, and empty white walls that had us enclosed.

He stared at me, and then turned away, "You should head back to your room now."

"Hitsugaya…" I whispered, a chill being stirred from my spine.

"Captain." he corrected.

I froze, trying to force back my shivering. "I came running cause I thought you were in danger." I continued to speak even if he wished me away, "I came running because I'm here to protect you." I stared at the back of his head which was facing me, "For years now I've wanted nothing more than to live for you. You can push me away all you want, but I've grown to adore you, and no matter how hard you push I'll always come back." I took a step forward, "Maybe no one else has been willing to do the same for you up until now, but I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." I watched him lift his head only slightly. He was listening, "I wish I knew what made you so sad, so that I could take away all that hurt inside your clouded eyes. I want to see those sad eyes smile. I want to see you shine like you were meant to."

"Go back to your room." he mumbled.

I took another step forward, and put my hand on his shoulder. I could tell it caught him off guard, because he tensed. Not saying a word, I slowly turned to walk away. I wanted to lock my arms around him until I was sure he knew that everything I said I meant, but I resisted. If I got too close, it would only make him step further away.

Once I was back in my room, I rung out my hair, and curled up in a ball on the floor. It started to thunder now. I worried Hitsugaya might catch a cold out there if he still lingered outside. I continued to shiver. Not just from the chill that had enveloped me, but the strong emotions that were being juggled in my brain. I hated the loud crashing sound thunder made. It always startled me out of my skin. Especially when the lightening that followed shook one's place of refuge. I started to hum to myself. Music was the only thing that repelled the demons.

My eyes squeezed shut trying to close off the world, but the storms raged on, and wouldn't let me ignore them. I heard footsteps outside my door stop, listening to my small humming inside. The door opened, as did my eyes. The small captain walked into the room with a large, thick towel at hand, wrapping it around my freezing body. I stared at him stunned, and he looked back at me, "You have a fear of thunder?" he asked.

I was still sort of shocked by this change of character, but slowly nodded in reply, "I have been ever since I was a little girl. Loud, sudden noises in general scare me."

Hitsugaya let the vision of the little girl shivering in a closet appear in his thoughts. Whenever one of the hollows would howl, she would shake uncontrollably. It made his eyes seem to get lost, but he gradually came back to the present, "I see." he was still damp from the rain, but didn't shiver. He was already so used to the cold.

I dried myself off, and went over to my bed to grab the big blanket that sat on top of it. Walking back over to him, I sat down, and draped it around him. Smiling gently I whispered, "You're so comfortable in the cold that it's unsettling." I adjusted the blanket to cover him up as much as possible, still shivering slightly.

He watched me cautiously, and then extended his arm to drape one half of the blanket around me, "you're the one that's freezing." he commented. My half of the blanket was shaking from my chills. I couldn't believe he was actually this close to me, "what you said earlier…" he mumbled, and it got my attention, but he decided to try a different approach, "The roof had been torn off the house. On the top floor, in a closet filled with old clothes, a little girl quivered in fear, right as she was about to be devoured by demons that at one time gave her life. That was you wasn't it? I remember… It was so long ago, but I remember."

He remembered me? Even after he told me time and time again that he didn't. I didn't know what to say. I had forgotten how to formulate words.

"I wanted to do more for you, but knew that passed the point of defeating the hollows, I could do nothing. I couldn't tell for sure if you could in fact see me, but then you looked right at me, and I fled before any interaction could take place… I can't believe, after all these years you still remembered me."

"You left a lasting impression." I replied.

He was trying to figure out exactly what I meant by that, but at least he didn't object.

"I'm sorry about before. That thing with that girl. I'll be more careful I promise. Last thing I want to do is put your life on the line." I said looking down.

"We'll just forget it ever happened." he muttered.

He was actually being gentle. Was he letting me take a step closer? Even just a tad bit? This moment was so great, I almost thought I was dreaming, "Thank you." I said smiling.

He nodded, and I was filled with joy.

**To be continued…**

Author's notes: Yay, sweet side of Lil' Shiro. What danger was causing such a fuss? Who can really be sure? See ya next chapter =D


End file.
